Nobody Knows
by VladsGirl
Summary: Danny's life isn't going too well. Vlad steps in to help. ONESHOT yaoi. Mild rape?
1. Chapter 1

_~ Nobody Knows ~_

A Oneshot by: Vladsgirl

*Contains VladxDanny*

*Strictly rated R*

I looked out my window. It was the middle of spring when life was supposed to be blooming. As I scribbled down answers on that night's homework paper, rain pattered against the window of my bedroom. Only my desk light was on, illuminating barley any of the space around me.

Lately, I've been getting the house all to myself, and it's been quite convenient, seeing as I could use my ghost powers if I was too lazy to walk down the stairs. But still, the house was lonely and quiet without the nagging sister and the psycho parents. Most teenagers would love an absence of those two things, especially is put into my own shoes, but this whole growing up thing tugged at my heart, and it was nice to have a little bit of shoulder to lean on every once in a while.

I may be only fourteen, but my emotions are going crazy. I know nobody really likes me (except Tucker and Sam), I know my reputation is cruddy, I don't have any special talent at all, Dash Baxter does nothing but beat the crud out of me and make my life a living heck while making me perform weird things for either himself or his friends, and to make it all worse I'm facing something no teenager will ever go through in their entire life. I'm half ghost, nobody in Amity Park likes all that I do to keep the ghosts out of town just because I'm a good for nothin' ghost. I am all alone in this, and the only humans who know about my ghost powers are Tucker and Sam, and even then, they're not that much help. Tucker tries to get me to do weird things with my powers and Sam does nothing but nag about them, disregarding how this all affects my mental health.

My eyelids grew heavy as I looked out at the rain. My back started to hurt from sitting in the same position for so long. I drew back my shoulder blades, squeezing them together until I heard my spine crack. The whole night has been completely boring, for lack of a better word. I looked back down at my paper and sighed, deciding to call it a night. I shut off the desk light, gathered all my school supplies, papers, binders and books and lazily crammed them all into my bag.

Still looking out the window, I pulled my dark blue and light blue striped hoodie off before grabbing a pair of black boxer briefs from my dresser. I quickly jumped out of my jeans and boxers and pulled on the undergarment I had picked from my dresser, proceeding to my bed.

Something has been happening lately that when I wrap myself in my soft blue feather blankets and get all warm, I think of the one person I thought I hated more than anyone in the world. If you would know even a little bit about me, you would know that that person goes by the very name of Vlad Masters, or Vlad Plasmius. These thoughts are so strange, and I usually try to listen to my iTouch to push these thoughts away, but it never works. He just comes to mind and I start to wonder, what is he really like?

I know he doesn't want me dead...

All he ever wanted was love...

So what does he want from me in general?

Then I fall asleep before these thoughts grow a little too deep.

--

Morning is always the worst in springtime unless it's sunny. Even if it's a little cloudy, I always tend to have this wave of disappointment wash over me. It's the imagery that I always expect to see; the warm sun, the blooming flowers, the lovely blue sky and the streets shining like silver. But even if there's a hint of bad weather, my day is ruined.

Once I was out of bed and ready to leave the house, I pulled my cell phone from the charger and popped it into my pocket. I was all read to go.

Standing waiting at the bus stop is terrible in the rain. Any teenager who rides the bus knows this. It's annoying and your clothes seem to get ruined before you even arrive at school.

My iTouch's headphones sang meaningful lyrics into my head. The streets were dark and gathering puddles as the rain beat down on the pavement. I couldn't stop grieving over the fact that it was still raining. The dark clouds in the sky showed no indications of stopping, only growing worse. My eyes were so fixated on the ground that it took me a while to realize when the rain stopped drizzling onto my head and everything grew a bit darker. I jerked my head over to a black figure standing beside me with snow-white hair. After a couple of seconds, my eyes were able to take some time to study the grinning figure. It was Vlad Masters, the man I thought about at night.

"V- Vlad...?" My voice cracked. He smiled nicely, politely, as if he wasn't crazy.

"Why hello Little Badger," His nice white teeth were bright through the darkness of the day. I felt myself blushing for some reason.

"Wha- what are you doing, Vlad?" I asked, still gazing up at him. He looked like some kind of angel in his long black coat, red scarf and baggy black pants. His eyes were so blue...

"I saw you as I was walking to get some cigarettes and thought I'd give you a little shelter from the horrid weather," he frowned, "and you looked a little lonely, is everything okay?" He asked. I don't know why on Earth he would care. I looked back down at the ground.

"I- it's nothing..." I said as the bus pulled up. His frown didn't even twitch as I gave him a little smile and got on the bus. By the time I sat down and looked out the window, he was already halfway down the street walking the opposite direction. For some odd reason... That conversation felt a little normal. Two minutes later, my cell phone vibrated. I opened it and read "I'll pick you up after school," from an unknown number. I already knew whom that number belonged to.

--

After gym class in the locker room, I pushed myself into the corner as much as possible before removing any of my clothes. Of course, it didn't help. As soon as I took off my shirt (barley even touched by sweat once), Dash Baxter and his buddy Kwan were picking on me. They didn't even hesitate to give me a second.

Of course, today's insults consisted of "freak, loser, whimp..." the usual, followed by something about "skinny, chickenboned, lonely," then some nonsense about my parents and sister before they started to get physical, laughing and pushing my into the lockers.

I thought of Vlad. I imagined him storming into the locker room, blood red aglow in his eyes and telling my bullies to shove off before beating their heads in, his muscles moving underneath his skin, sweat gathering at his temples with each blow...

Oh no...

Turns out my thoughts got the best of me.

"Hey hey! Kwan look was we got here!" Dash laughed, elbowing his friend. I blushed and threw two hands over that area, shoving myself against the lockers. I couldn't stop thinking of him... Of that man and the way he moves, the way he walks... all that muscle... moving with each thrust...

I wished to die on the spot as Kwan called over more of their jock friends to pick on me.

"Guess we got a little to physical, huh Fenton!?" Dash laughed before striking me across the face. I let out a yelp and fell to my knees. "Hey Fenton!? While your down their..." Dash pushed his crotch to my face, his slightly hardened cock rubbing against my mouth. Dash has forced me to do this once before, but I wouldn't have ever guessed he would make me do this in front of his friends.

"Well, Fenton, we're waiting!" Kwan taunted. I couldn't believe Dash would make me do this to him here. I closed my eyes and kept on thinking Vlad would come in and save me any second... As I pulled down Dash's gyms shorts and boxers, Vlad was all I thought about. I thought about his act of kindness he performed this morning, I thought of the time he told me all he ever wanted was love, I thought about all the times we got close, whether it was fighting or casual acts, I couldn't keep my mind off of them. I took Dash's hardened member in my mouth softly, imagining it was Vlad's. I bet Vlad's was bigger. And Vlad would appreciate it allot more, the way I rubbed my tongue along the bottom of his shaft, the way I let him tug on my hair, forcing it deeper into my mouth, the way I tried to suppress my gagging as I sucked it hard, letting it all in my throat. The way I pulled back and teased the head before I took it all the way in again. Vlad would like it allot more than this sick bully would. I bet Vlad would smile and even groan a little bit... But all Dash would do is laugh and yell, calling me a slut, asking me if I liked having a man's cock in my mouth.

I picked up my pace, bobbing my head back and forth quicker and quicker, trying to show his dumb friends I knew what I was doing and that I wasn't scared. It only became a little tough for me to show no sign of pleasure when Dash reached down and pinched one of my nipples roughly. I admit I gave a yelp, but only in surprise. As he massaged it and rubbed it, it became harder for me to concentrate. Soon, I decided to make this end painlessly and quickly by grabbing the base and sucking fiercely on the head, bobbing my head fast. Dash let out a groan as his friends watched. Dash tugged my head back, pulling his cock from my mouth before ejaculating all over my face and into my mouth.

As he pulled on his boxers and shorts, his friends laughed at me, calling me a whore, asking me if I liked having semen all over my face. I just looked at the floor, sitting on my knees. I was humiliated, dirty and a step lower on the reputation scale. Soon this would get around the school, how Dash Baxter forced fallatio upon Daniel Fenton, and how he took it like a dirty whore.

After I collected myself, wiped off my face and dressed, I proceeded onto my next class like nothing happened. Just like the last time.

--

It wasn't everyday Vlad picked me up after school. But I guess he must know about my parents and sister leaving town for a while. I walked out of Casper High with people pointing and laughing at me, Tucker by my side. He wouldn't stop pestering me about why people have been giving me looks since third period. And when he saw Vlad waiting for me in a black Audi, he gave me a look greater then anyone had today. I shrugged and headed for Vlad's car. I waved goodbye to my friend and stepped into the Audi.

"Hello, Little Badger," Vlad said warmly. I blushed, remembering that I had thought about him when I was being forced to give oral sex to Baxter. I nodded politely in response. I didn't want to say _anything_. His smile grew into a frown as he started the car.

"Mind if we go to my house, Daniel?" He was too nice. I shook my head no, I didn't care where we went, as long as... as long as... as I was with... _him._ I could feel my blush on my cheeks. I bit my lip, hoping Vlad wouldn't notice. He looked over and immediately looked concerned. "Dear boy, are you feeling quite alright?" When we were stopped at a light, he put his palm to my forehead and looked even more worried than before. "You feel really hot, my child, did something happen at school today?" I shook my head vigorously, and that just made him give me a weird look.

"R- really, I'm fine," I smiled, but it did no help. He looked back on the road as the light turned green, still looking concerned.

"You know, Little Badger, I care about you. Even if we fight, even if you hate me, I care about you," I looked up at him, my blush fading. I never wanted him to think I hated him... Whether I did or not...

"I..." I couldn't say anything. I couldn't think. I just looked ahead at the road, glancing up at Vlad. He was tall, I was short. The ride was long. Even if it only took several minutes to reach his house, it seemed to last forever, the only noise in the car was the engine running and the rain pounding against the windshield. I covered my face with my hair. I had some weird feeling I was going to break; I was going to cry... I squeezed my eyes shut tight, forcing myself to keep it all in until we reached Vlad's obscenely huge house in Amity Park.

"We're here, Little Badger," Vlad touched my shoulder lightly. I looked up at him smiling politely and unbuckled my seatbelt. He quickly phased through his and out of the car, over to outside _my_ car door. I looked over at him before he opened the door politely and let me out. I felt so uneasy and out of place. I was so used us fighting, that I even flinched when he tried to help me out of the car. His smile... it seemed so real. "I'll treat you to dinner," Vlad held my hand softly, his hand was absolutely freezing.

As we walked through his huge household, the heat on my cheeks rose and rose; I was blushing so hard. I couldn't help it; this man was holding my hand. The man who I think about before I fall asleep, the man I thought about while I was giving oral sex to Dash. Vlad ended up leading me to his study. There were huge bookcases lining the walls, a giant desk with a nice computer, neatly stacked papers and a standing picture frame.

"Here we are, Daniel. Feel free to put your backpack down and use the computer," Vlad said nicely. Before he let me explore the room, I saw him grab the picture frame on his desk and quickly set it into one of the desk drawers. I pretended like I didn't see, but as soon as he left the room so prepare dinner I sat at his desk and turned on the computer, making it look like I was doing something before opening the drawer and pulling out the picture.

What I saw made my heart feel warmer then ever. It was a picture of me, from when I was in third grade. It was when I had let my hair grow out, and it was so shaggy it covered my eyes to my nose. It was just before a haircut, so of course I was giggling and smiling. I noticed this picture was missing from the family photo album a few months ago...

I guess... Vlad really does like me and care about me... But if he knew I had these thoughts about him... I bet he would get wierded out and stop caring, like any friend would.

_Wait... Did I just call Vlad Masters... A... Friend?_

... I smiled. Vlad, a friend. It felt good to think about it. Think about those words. Thinking, "Vlad Masters is my friend" made my tummy feel warm and my heart feel even warmer. I stared blankly at the login screen of Vlad's computer. I felt so good... I felt warm and buttery, like a schoolgirl being asked to the prom. I couldn't freakin' believe it; how happy I was, just to know, Vlad Masters can be my friend. It was so simple, but made such an impact.

Apparently I was sitting there thinking for quite a while, because it wasn't long before Vlad came back in. I quickly shoved the picture back into the drawer and quietly shut it. Vlad held out his hand politely.

"Dinner's ready. Shall we go?" He was dressed casually, his white blouse sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his red tie loosened, his baggy black pants slacked around his black socks. Before I got up out of the chair I pulled off my shoes, nodding kindly in response. I hopped up out of the leather chair and took Vlad's hand before he led me to the dining room. On the table were two plates of food sitting across from each other. I sat at the chair that didn't have the glass of red wine next to the plate. Vlad took his seat across from me and as soon as he took a sip of his red wine I began to eat.

"So Daniel, where are your parents and sister this week?" Vlad asked. I swallowed my food before answering.

"My sister's at camp for her book group and my parents got caught up in some weirdo family thing... For once it isn't a ghost hunting convention..." I took a large chomp of food; gather mashed potatoes, salmon and peas all in one forkful. I love doing that.

"Hmm... Your sister went to a camp for her book club?" Vlad questioned before taking a small bite of his own salmon. I shrugged before responding.

"Yeah, I asked her the same thing, she said a new environment would help them relax as they read... I thought that rule was only for authors... You know, how some of them say they would like to see a new environment to help get inspiration for new ideas? I don't know... I thought it was pretty weird," Vlad laughed quietly before taking another forkful into his mouth.

"Excuse me for laughing, it just seems kind of out of place that you'd know about authors and what not, Daniel. You're certainly brighter than you seem, but I already knew that," He smiled, taking a sip of his wine.

"No no... It's okay. I know people see me as dumb. I just... Like English class a little. I'm not the hidden genius you'd expect someone like me to be... I don't really have any talent," I took another huge bite of my food, smiling politely. Vlad's own smile faded.

"Don't be so modest, dear boy," he said quietly. I munched at my food, looking down at my lap. I guess it's insulting towards Vlad if I insult myself because he has so much faith in me.

It was a while before Vlad spoke up again, this time with a touchier subject.

"So did anything happen at school today?" I looked up at him, pausing in the middle of bringing the fork to my mouth.

"Oh um... W- well not m- much... But... Ah... But... Sam failed a test and blamed Tucker for it and I guess it was kind of funny but..." I looked up at Vlad. His expression had "I know you're hiding something" written _ALL _over it. I decided to just stop talking and continue eating my food. Vlad then downed whatever was left in his glass and poured himself another.

"Anything else, Daniel?" He asked, looking over at me with the glass to his thin pale lips. I blushed and looked the other way.

"No- nothing really," I put a tiny forkful of peas in my mouth and continued to look the other direction. Vlad sighed. I had to speak up. I wanted to to at least tell him I was being bullied. This man cared so much and I was just lying to his face. "Well... A guy at my school... I'll tell you after we're done eating... I can't talk about it while we're eating," I looked over at Vlad. He had a concerned look on his face, but I could tell he was happy that I was at least telling him the truth.

--

"Care to go on a walk and tell me, Daniel?" Vlad asked as he washed the dishes and I sat on a barstool in the kitchen, keeping him company.

"Yeah... Sounds good," I said, looking at the floor.

As soon as Vlad finished up, He unrolled his sleeves and threw on his coat and shoes. I ran to his study to grab my own shoes. I cursed at myself for not bringing my own jacket. Vlad took notice to this after I met him by the front door.

"Dear boy, you'll freeze! Give me a minute," He rushed off upstairs. Thirty seconds later he was rushing back down, carrying a dark dark blue coat.

I quickly threw it on, buttoned it up and pulled the hood over my head. "Whoops..." I had pulled the hood way to far over my eyes. The coat was absolutely baggy! It reached my knees and completely hung over my hands. I never really realized how small I was until right now. Vlad let out a kind laugh and fixed it for me.

"Silly child," I blushed. Vlad's smile was so warm, his laugh was so polite. As we walked down the outside steps, the rain drizzled down from the gray sky. Vlad led me down a street I've never been down before. Somehow we ended up in a very grassy park with lots of trees and plants that I've never even seen before. Of course, I was never really in this side of town (the RICH side).

Vlad and I walked through the park, listening to the rainfall and the hidden frogs croak.

"So Daniel, what was it about a young man at your school you started to tell me about...?" I thought my heart stopped. I completely forgot...

"W- well... I... I've never really been very popular... And this guy... His name is Dash Baxter and he's got this stupid friend Kwan and they always pick on me..." Holy moley was I rambling or what, "And today after gym in the locker room... They took it a little too far and... Well... Well..." I looked up at Vlad. He was looking right back at me, concern flooding his eyes.

"Y- yes, Little Badger? You can tell me anything," I grabbed his hand and looked back at the ground, squeezing the tears out of my eyes to get them away before Vlad noticed.

"W- well they just..." My voice cracked and the tears kept falling. "In front of everyone... He pushed me to the ground and... well... they... I..." I sobbed a bit. Thank heavens nobody was in the park with us. The only person I was trying to hide this all from was the man who's hand I was holding. "I can't... They... I... He uh.. uh..." I felt Vlad's other hand on my cheek. The whole world seemed to grow silent. I looked up at him. I have never seen anyone so worried. The only thing missing from Vlad's expression were the tears.

"What did they do to you, Daniel?" I could feel each beat my heart made.

"Dash... forced me to give him... oral sex... in front of all his friends..."

Everything seemed frozen. Vlad's mouth opened. He wanted to say something, but couldn't. I flinched as he got to his knees, never keeping his eyes off me. He let go of my hand and hugged me tightly.

"Daniel..." His arms were warm, "My poor Daniel..." I heard myself begin to sob as he embraced me tighter.

My crying continued. It continued from when he picked me up in his strong arms to when we reached his doorstep. From when he locked the door behind him to when he lay me down on his bed and removed my shoes and socks, covering me with the blanket.

Finally, after ten or so minutes, I was able to pick myself up and quit crying. I knew Vlad wanted to touch me, to cup my face, run his hands through my hair, to shush me and calm me down until I calmed down. But something was holding him back. I guess that certain something was myself.

"V- Vlad...?" I had to say something. He was just sitting there with his back to me. Of course he turned around to face me.

"Yes, Little Badger?"

"It's okay, you can touch me," I told him. He looked surprised. "I - I mean... Anything you want from me... Whether it's friendship or... or something else, I'll do anything."

Vlad smiled. "Is this a little to much, Daniel?" I was about to ask him what he meant, but I didn't have any time to before he leaned over and kissed me right on the forehead. I blushed brightly, not believing it. He kissed me. He kissed me!

His words seemed like those of an angel, "Daniel, nobody knows how precious you are. How intelligent, how talented, how wonderful you really are. No even you really understand. People may think you're worthless or dull, but I not only _believe_ otherwise. I _know_ otherwise," His smile… His lips… His eyes, his skin his breath… All of it… Moved together in symphony with each other to form these gracious words.

"V- Vlad… I…" I couldn't say a word.

"I don't care if you disagree or think of your self as something else, but what I want you to know, is what I know to be absolute fact. Nobody knows how wonderful you are, and Daniel, you are extremely wonderful," I felt tears prick at my eyes. He held my hand softly, his hold fingers in my warm palm. I smiled a true, honest, happy smile. "You're one of a kind, Little Badger."

I jumped up from where I lay and threw my arms around him tightly. I couldn't say a word. All I let myself do was blush and let the tears roll down off my cheeks.

"I love you," I'm not sure who said it, him or me. We looked at each other, silence crowding around us. Blank eyes. I know I said it, but I heard his voice. All we could do was stare.

"I love you," He said again. I couldn't look away. I felt myself smile, more tears falling down my cheeks. My eyes stung, my eyelashes were soaked. "I love you Daniel," I relaxed for some strange reason and embraced him again. I didn't what anyone else to hear what I was going to say.

"I love you too Vlad," I whispered silently. The whole room stood still. I wasn't even sure if I loved him. I had an idea of what love looked like, and I had that towards Vlad, so I put that together. I could feel Vlad's smile on my shoulder. It was warm; it seemed like the only cold part about him was his hands. Everything seemed so surreal, like we were just acting in our own little movie, like we were in the heavens, like we were the only people on Earth...

"Nobody knows how much I love you," Vlad's voice was shaky, his warm breath on my shoulder. I could tell he was nervous. I released him and looked into his eyes. He pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling his legs, which were hung over the side of the bed. He cupped me cheek and wrapped an arm around me, "I don't care if I have to rot in hell for being with you," his lips met mine. I shut my eyes tight, forcing back the sappy tears. His lips were so warm. I could feel his little beard against my chin, his nose rubbing against mine, his warm arm around me and his cold hand on my cheek.

After I pulled away for a bit of air, I kissed him back right on the nose. I was too shy to kiss him on the lips. He chuckled sweetly and took me in another kiss. I felt myself blush.

"Sorry for laughing Daniel, but you are just far too adorable," Vlad chuckled again and captured my lips in a third kiss. This time, I slightly opened my mouth, giving him the opportunity to slide his tongue into it. He sent shivers all the way down my spine as he played with my ear and massaged my tongue with his. I felt him slide the long coat off of my shoulders. Cool air met my bare arms, more shivers, more Goosebumps. I parted our lips to pant. Vlad couldn't go another second. He caught me in a kiss once more. His lips laid kisses on my cheek, up to my ear. Vlad then began to softly gnaw at my ear, nibbling and sucking gently. I felt more shivers race through my body and soon, I was trembling.

I gasped loudly, Vlad's cold fingers rubbing my hardened nipples through my shirt. I wanted to moan, but I didn't want Vlad to think I was weak or strange. I loved it; I loved being touched by this man. I felt his rock hard member through his pants rub against my own erection. I gasped for air, Vlad's little love bites combined with his clothed cock rubbing against mine and his fingers toying with my nipple was too much to handle. It was way more teasing then I've ever even imagined happening to me. Vlad groaned in pleasure.

"Daniel... I don't know if you're ready or not but... I... I have to have you," Vlad's voice was knee deep in pure lust. I've never seen him so weak before. I guess that meant... It was okay to be weak in front of your lover.

I pulled his head off of the crook of my neck and kissed his cheek. "I'm ready, Vlad," I told him. I didn't want to say anything else. I was too shy. I wanted him to do all the work including the talking.

He practically tore off my blue and white shirt and threw me into the middle of the mattress. His blankets were so soft, the feathers inside crinkled and brushed against each other loudly. Vlad kissed me all over, kissing my skinny belly and my thin chest, my bony shoulders and my protruding collarbone. He licked some skin and always ended up with one of my nipples in his mouth, sucking gently. My groin throbbed, my cock wanted freedom from its tight restraints. I blushed hard, hoping Vlad wouldn't notice; I didn't want him to see, it was too embarrassing.

I twitched when Vlad suddenly sat straight up and threw his tie off and to the ground. He ripped off his shirt; over his head and on the ground it went. His hands trembled as he fiddled with his belt buckle. Even when he was struggling, he still got his belt off in a flash.

I felt butterflies in my tummy as Vlad unbuttoned his pants. I tried to shake the feeling of being so lightheaded as his fingers reached inside his boxers and pulled out his own member. If I wasn't trying to sustain myself so hard, my jaw would've dropped and I would've gasped like a frightened little girl. His dick was huge! It looked to be about ten inches, maybe even eleven, and two and a half inches thick. It's not the fact that Vlad's penis was big that surprised me, but that said penis was going to go inside of me!

Vlad was grabbing it by the base, "Daniel, please, suck it," I quickly got to my hands and knees and in position. I took the swollen head in my mouth. Vlad shivered above me, groaning slightly. "Please, Daniel. I want to feel what he did," Oh I was going to give Vlad way more than what ever gave Dash. I took a large breath in through my nose and forced my head forth, taking in nearly half of Vlad's shaft. I already felt myself about to gag. It was way to big! Bigger than I ever imagined it.

I sucked harder, looking up into Vlad's pleading eyes innocently. He grabbed a tuff of hair from the back of my head and forced my head back and forth. It made perverted sucking noises. I wanted to feel Vlad inside me so bad. This only turned me on and made me want it even more.

I released his cock from my mouth and begged, "Please Vlad, take me..." I plead, looking up into his eyes. He smiled. I quickly got onto my back and unbuttoned my pants, my hands shaking violently. I was even more nervous then Vlad was. He couldn't wait. He swatted my hands away and pulled my trousers AND my boxers down for me. I blushed and turned my head the other way, forcing it into the pillow hard.

"D- don't look! I- it's embarrassing!" I covered myself with my hands, my face growing hot and red. I could NEVER compare to Vlad's massive size (being only a stupid 6 inches).

"It's okay, Daniel, it's cute," Vlad smiled.

"D- don't! Don't look! A- and don't call it cute, dummy!" I looked up at him pouting. The meanie only chuckled before leaning down and kissing me. For once, this was a fight not worth fighting. It wasn't even a fight. Vlad's smiling lips kissed my neck and my shoulder. I really did love him.

"My apologies, Little Badger," He sat up again. I didn't turn my head back. I was to embarrassed. Vlad then got my attention by lightly massaging one of my nipples. Since that caught me off guard, I squeaked loudly in pleasure. "Mmmmn I wanna hear more of that noise coming from you," Vlad's voice was deep and sexy. I blushed even harder and looked back up at him. He was grinning like a fox over its prey. I calmed down from being so shy. I'll let Vlad do whatever he wants now.

He spread my legs after I removed my hands from my erection. I blushed; he was looking down there. I observed him as he spread his fingers on my inner thigh. He rubbed his hand around, massaging it, feeling every inch of flesh he could. He smiled, obviously at the fact that I was completely hairless. The only hair I had was on my head, brows and eyelids. I couldn't help but moan as he stroked my flesh softly. He was paying no attention to my hard on.

Vlad reached his other hand up to my mouth, his fingers tapped at my lips, so I opened my mouth, not knowing what to do. Instantly, his fingers invaded my mouth, fingering my tongue. I sucked on the two fingers gently, not really sure about what Vlad wanted. I was just getting the hang of what he wanted when he pulled his hand away from my mouth and drew it back to himself. I was about to open my mouth and asked what the point of that was when all of a sudden he spread my legs and put said fingers to my entrance.

"W- wait Vlad... I..." It was to late to say anything. Finger number one was in, but only barley.

"Would you like me to stop, my child?" Vlad asked, his kind words shadowed with lust. I shook my head no and he shoved his finger in all the way to the knuckle. I gasped and squeaked again, but louder. I panted for air, my chest rising and falling rapidly. It wasn't that it felt good, even if it did, it was because I was nervous. I felt myself trembling, Vlad moving his finger around inside me. I blushed and whined, loving every bit of it.

"Moan for me," Vlad's words dripped with lust. He pulled his finger out a bit then pushed it back in. "There's no way I can fit my dick in this little hole," Vlad thrusted his finger in and out over and over. It kinda hurt, but not to bad. It was when he added a second finger when it began to hurt. I mewled for him, begging him with these sounds that were everything but words. He pumped his fingers in and out, I hardly noticed when He pulled them out and got into position as fast as a fox. And being very fast and sly, he thrusted the head of his enormous dick inside of my virgin entrance.

The reason why he worked this fast was to avoid me tightening up. He sat there with the head inside of me, panting and looking down at me.

"Not a virgin anymore," he muttered before thrusting his cock inside me. I squeaked and mewled in a terrible mixture of pleasure and agony. "Sorry my dear, terribly sorry," His shaft was barley even halfway in, which made me nervous and afraid. "It's okay, now that I'm in, I'll take it slow, I promise," He leaned down and kissed me softly. I blushed and wrapped my legs around his waist. My ass hurt so bad as I unintentionally tightened around his throbbing prick. He shuddered in pleasure and grit his teeth.

"I'm sorry," I said. I was making it really hard for him to keep his promise. He flexed all his muscles, trying to hold back.

"I have to have you, I have to have more," He moaned. His little pleasure sounds made me tremble. I wrapped my legs around his waist tighter. I watched, somewhat afraid, when he opened his eyes. They were red, glowing red. "I'm trying to hold back so bad, Little Badger. I don't want to hurt you," He pulled his cock out a couple inches before madly jerking his hips forth, hitting me as far as he could go. I let out a cry of pain. It DID hurt, but I didn't want Vlad to know that.

I had to let him do it. I bit my lip, wrapped my legs around him even tighter, and mumbled, "Pound me," I looked up at his confused eyes, "I want it to hurt, please, Uncy Vlad," I looked up at him innocently and practically begging, "fuck me as hard as you can."

His eyes shut. I felt him pull out nearly all the way. The whole bed seemed to move as he shoved his prick into me. Immediately after, he did it again, then again, leaving me to whine and cry out in pleasure with each thrust. He was so powerful; those muscles under his skin were flexing and moving all together in harmony as he rammed that huge dick into my little hole. I felt like I would die it was so much. Having Vlad inside me... It felt so good. I couldn't breathe because I was mewling so much. His growling and panting was enough to set me over the edge. I wanted to touch myself so bad. I was so busy paying attention to Vlad I had neglected myself, my aching and throbbing boyhood stood unattended between my tummy and Vlad's.

There was no time to do anything, Vlad's pace was growing, he was getting deeper and deeper with each thrust and soon, my abused entrance engulfed a little over half of it. I couldn't stand it. It was just all so much...

Then Vlad sat back a litte and continued to thrust at a quick pace. The first thrust, he hit something inside of me, giving me a pleasure I've never felt before. Warmth traveled up my spine and through my muscles. I arched my back and gave a loud cry of pleasure. He hit that place over and over, and each time I gave a loud whine into the open air.

"V- Vlad! I- it feels l-like I'm... I... I'm g- going to b- burst!" I cried, reaching my arms up to him, wanting him to hold me. He smiled as he leaned in close, sliding his warm hands under my back, wrapping them around me. I locked my arms around his shoulders. He held me tight as his hips bucked over and over, hitting that special thing inside me each time. I felt my legs trembling like crazy. My whole body was quivering. I whined, practically squeaking out loud mewls. I cried Vlad's name over and over.

"Gaaahh!!!" I grit my teeth together, feeling it coming. "Oh- Oh God! V- Vlad!!" I shot my hot seed all over myself. Vlad smiled and whispered into my ear, telling me he loved me. I was still trembling and quivering from my release. I felt him stop thrusting. He began to pull his shaft out.

"W- wait! No! I want you to feel good too! Don't stop!" I panicked, pushing him back in by wrapping my legs tighter around him. He gasped a little from the sudden movement.

"B- but Little Badger... You're too tight," He said and looked down. I blushed. "You're going to have to relax before I can finish... It uh... Kinda hurts."

"Oh... Sorry Uncy Vlad," I smiled and tried to relax. I kissed his ear and I felt him tense up.

"God... Hurting or not... I..." He pushed himself hard inside me. I gasped and squeezed my arms around his neck. He pulled out a little and thrust back in. He began a slow pace again, then a little faster, and then really got into it. He let go of me and put my legs over his shoulders. He penetrated me harder and harder with each thrust. My tired throat grew raspy and dry.

"D- don't worry Little Badger, I... I feel like I'll cum soon," He moaned. It sent shivers down my spine. He pounded me even harder. His hips bucked and moved quickly, his pace picking up faster than before. I moaned for him. I mewled and whined for him to go deeper, harder, faster.

He thrust so violently into me. He had thrust in all the way to the hilt. I screamed. My tummy sure felt warm. It wasn't a pleasurable feeling. Vlad pulled out about a couple inches and thrust forth. I looked up just in time to see his face. He was panting, the muscles in his shoulders were flexed, and his whole body was quivering. He pulled out halfway and violently thrust back in all the way to the hilt one last time. This time, I felt his shudder all over; I felt his hot sperm shoot into me, covering my insides with his seed. I quivered; this was an amazing feeling. It seemed like several seconds until he stopped coming. He panted heavily, still trembling.

"D- Daniel..." He mumbled. I smiled and reached up to touch his face. He leaned down so I could kiss his nose. He kissed me tenderly on the lips before pulling his tired member out of my abused hole. I shivered; the absence felt strange.

The exhausted man let my legs fall off his shoulders so he could sit back. I immediately blushed, realizing what we had just done, and how obviously sprawled out I was in front of him. Quickly, I pulled my legs up to my chest and rolled on my side. I felt the blankets move.

"I love you," Came Vlad's soft voice behind me. I smiled, feeling his warmth on my back, his arms sliding around me, the blankets being pulled over my body.

"I love you too, Vlad," I said it. My whole body seemed to fill with warmth. Feeling him so close filled every inch of my body with warmth.

I think I understand why his hands are so cold now... Because he never had any body else's to hold. That's why I'm here, with him, right now, with his warm arms around me and his cold hands in mine. I smiled, and couldn't stop smiling. I felt the man's breath on the top of my head. I fell asleep with the sun still setting behind the rain clouds over the mountains of houses and skyscrapers outside the huge window. The whole sky seemed a lonely shade of purple as the rain came down, falling on the only house in Amity Park that occupied two half-ghost lovers lying in each other's arms.

I was happy.

Nobody knows how special he is to me, not even myself.

_________________

This is a oneshot. It will only have one chapter.

If you would like to leave a review saying you want a longer ending, I'll happily edit it.


	2. Chapter 2

Nobody Knows: Part Two

** AN: This is the short aftermath of Nobody Knows. Vlad gets revenge on Dash for what Dash did to Danny. Point of View- Vlad**

Laying in bed, thinking about what that sick bastard did to my dearest love who lay next to me, I couldn't sleep. His soft pale hand lay warm on my cold chest in the dark. I could see the light shine of moonlight on his hair. How could someone defile such an innocent and beautiful child such as Daniel? Someone who deserved to just... Just... Die. I couldn't sleep knowing that that sick fuck was still alive. When Daniel had told me what this Dash boy did to him, I had to hold myself back from screaming in anger and going to hunt down that boy and kill him myself.

I had to do it. I had to kill him. It was settled. Tomorrow night, when Daniel was back home, I would hunt Dash down. He didn't deserve to live. I had to kill him.

Finally, I was able to join my young lover in sleep. I had to wake up early tomorrow to take him home.

I was nervous. I had never killed a human being before. I had beaten someone near death... But I got off clear. I left no evidence and they didn't see my face. I had to plan out carefully how I would go about it. Of course I would use my ghost powers... But I just didn't know how.

I sat in my study for a good two hours while Daniel was at school. By the time he must've been out of school and back home, I figured it out. I would overshadow his body and hang him! Make it look like he killed himself. He is a highschooler after all... I could get him high off his ass and then hang himself... Or blame it on a lady.

It was pouring down rain. As I flew through the downpour and lightning, rage grew within my heart. It was perfect. Pitch black and the only light was coming from the lightning. Thunder seemed to not only boom accross the sky, but howl and scream as if an unforgiving demon was behind that mask of black atmosphere. Such anger began to seep through my sanity, drenching my heart like black ink. I loved Daniel since the day I met him, through the fights and the trickery, I've always loved him and planned to be the first to take him.

I watched through enraged eyes as Dash approached his window, holding out his cell phone as he hung up after having a long conversation with someone. Now was the perfect time. I turned invisible and flew through his window at him. Stick to the plan... Stick to the plan... Stick to the... Oh hell with it! Pure anger and insanity overtook my heart. Once I was in his bedroom I was visible again. As he stood there, gawking at me, confused out of his mind I switched back to my human form.

"You are going to die," I told him. Wide eyed and shaking with raw panic, the boy tripped over his words as well as his own feet as he tried to beg for mercy. A smile touched my lips as I lunged myself at him. And with my bare hands, I beat the living hell out of him! His blood dripped from my hands as I continued to give him the beating of his short lived life. He will never be granted to see the life of day ever again! His nose broke and his cries of terror and pure pain grew to a somewhat of a loud gurgle with the blood of his lips and broken teeth. My smile grew into laughter. His face was so horridly disfigured. Even if he did live he would never live the same!

I was panting and sweaty by the time he stopped breathing. His blood dripped from my nose, my lips, my chin. My shoulders and fists hurt from beating him so fast. I smiled. That smile turned into a low laugh. It was all for Daniel. I love you Daniel.

I left Dash mangled and dead to fly to Danny's house. His window was cracked open just the tiniest bit. I saw him huddled in the corner in a nest of blankets... Allot of blankets. He was shivering.

"Daniel?" I flew into the room and changed back into my human form. He peeked his cute little nose out of the hood he had made out of his comforter and another blanket. He looked up at me with frightened eyes. Lightning illuminated the room and he jumped and hid himself back inside his blankets.

"Daniel dear, what ever is the matter? Is it the lightning?" I saw him nod his head, the hood bobbing up and down. I almost laughed. He was so cute. "Oh little badger," I held him close.

"V- Vlad... I w-wanna go to your house... It- it's scary here," He murmered. I lifted him up into my arms and held him close. His hood fell off and lightning flashed outside. He burried his warm head into my chest and grasped the fabric of my suit.

"Dear child, we'd have to fly to go to my house," Daniel nuzzled himself close to me and lowered his head. I walked him over to his bed and set him down gently. I got an idea.

"Okay Daniel I'll take you back to my residence, we'll go through the ground," he looked up at me, obviously confused. I lifted him in my arms and went intangible, lowering myself down through the house and into the ground. Intangible in the ground, you were surrounded by pipes, and if you didn't go through the sewer all you saw was dirt. Nothing could touch you, so there wasn't a problem, it was just creepy. I flew throught the sewers, still intangible, and when I reached the turning point, we were flying through dirt and gravel and pipes again. Daniel had his face buried in my shoulder, still able to here the booming thunder every once in a while.

After a good ten minutes, we finally arrived at my house in the living room. He looked around and was ready to be let down when thunder screamed and the wind knocked branches into the sides of the house. Daniel jumped and threw his arms around me tightly. I rubbed his back sweetly and walked towards my bedroom. The small size of the house made the trip allot faster that if we were at the castle in Wisconsin.

I lay him down on my bed and removed my shoes and blazer. I loosened the tie and lay down next to Daniel's shivering body. I turned on my side to wrap loving arms around him. Daniel turned his head to me and was about to kiss me before a branch fell on the roof and lightning strobed the room. He shook violently and I held his head close to mine.

"It's okay dear, everything will be okay," I whispered. His shaking ceased and he breathed normally after quite some time. I kissed his forehead. He returned the kiss quickly and softly on my cheek.

The lightning and thunder had finally stopped. Daniel was fast asleep beside me. I smiled in the dark. He was gone... That bastard was finally gone. I remembered how I left him perfectly. His head smashed in, fragments of his skull broken the skin of the flesh on his forhead, brain matter and blood splattered across his left temple, his left eye completley buried with blood and bruises, his right eye perring open, staring into nothingness, dead and motionless. I remember his nose, mashed into his skull and his teeth poking through his bleeding lips. That sight... Oh dear God... It filled me with such joy and happiness.


End file.
